Tsuin Doragon
by Faith of the Fallen
Summary: Who kidnapped Ichigo & why is Orihime living with Ukitake? Can the shinigami loan Orihime the reiatsu necessary to survive the birth of the twin dragons? spoilers for Anime up to 201 and Manga up to 334.
1. Leather Princess

This is an Ichigo/Orihime story for now. The characters may make a switch in later chapters I haven't decided.

I don't own Bleach! If I did Byakuya would be in my house and Gin would be in jail.

_**Chapter 1: Leather Princess **_

The day was finally here, that blessed day where all their hard work would finally be rewarded. Graduation! They were finished with high school and everyone had plans to attend college.

Ichigo was glad high school was over. He had been accepted into a teaching program in the States and was leaving tomorrow. Ishida was, of course, going to med school, and being first in the class he had gotten in easily.

Ichigo was depressed about leaving Orihime behind in Karakura. They had been dating since Aizen had been defeated and things were starting to get serious. He had gone to the jewelry store and gotten an engagement ring with a princess cut 3 carat pink diamond in a platinum setting. He loved Orihime and wanted her by his side always. It wasn't just because of her healing skills but her loyalty and devotion that drew him to her. However, things are never that simple and there were many things to think about. Things such as 'would 'Hime find someone new while he was away?' or 'will Ishida take the opportunity to sweep Orihime off her feet and away from him?' Did she really love him or did she have feelings for Ishida? Ichigo couldn't afford to screw this up. He would have this one chance to see his dreams realized.

After the graduation ceremony Ichigo walked Orihime home. He was nervous the whole way trying to figure out the best way to propose. When they reached her house his palms were stared to sweat.

"Ichi I'm so glad that we can finally be alone! All throughout the ceremony the only thing on my mind was how much I wanted to be with you and how sad I will be when you leave. I need you…Ichigo!" Her last words came out in a breathy whisper as she yanked his shirt up over his head and threw it behind her. "I have something special I've been saving for you. Wait right here while I go get it."

Ichigo swallowed hard. He had no idea what she had planned for him but he knew he was done for. He rolled the ring box in his pocket as he contemplated what type of surprise Orihime could possible have planned for him.

"Ichigo…." He whipped around at the sound of his name. What he saw made his jaw drop. Orihime was wearing a form fitting pink leather corset with matching thigh high pink stiletto boots. Oh God where were her panties?! He was so preoccupied with the fact that she wasn't wearing underwear that he failed to notice the pink ropes she held in her hand.

By the time the initial shock had faded from his mind he found himself tied to a small stake in her living room. He realized that his pants were gone and Orihime was smiling as her hands trailed up his legs. "Orihime!" He groaned as his head fell back. She ignored him and continued with her exploration of his body. The planes and contours fascinated her because he had gained his fabulous physique from his battle to save her from Aizen.

Orihime licked her way down his chest until he was gasping. She smiled as she took him in her mouth and sucked him gently. He was big enough that she had to use her hands as she stroked him. When he began to squirm she took pity on him and released his shaft.

"Poor Ichi, had all you can take?"

"Please 'Hime! I need to feel you around me." He had such a pained expression on his face that she decided to take pity on him and straddled his lap. She took his head in her hands and placed a bruising kiss on his lips.

"I've wanted to do that ever since the night I snuck in your room and healed you. You were the one person I had to say goodbye to you before I went to Hueco Mundo." She positioned the head of his shaft at her wet core and took him with one thrust of her hips.

Orihime gasped as she felt him thrust inside her for the first time. He felt so big and thick, but her pleasure intensified when the reiatsu ropes activated. There was a slight warming sensation that built with the couple's rising climax. As they reached their peak Ichigo's reiatsu flowed into Orihime heightening her climax and leaving them both gasping.

Just around the corner Uryuu scowled as he felt Ichigo's reiatsu merge and flow into Orihime. He did not like the idea of Ichigo's hands on her, of him pouring his shinigami seed into her. There was no way she would get away with sleeping with Ichigo and not him! He was sure that Orihime knew how he felt about her. He would show her the reason for Quincy pride.

"Oh Ichi, that was fantastic! Why didn't we do this sooner? If I had any idea what sleeping with you would be like I would have jumped you sooner!"

Sigh "I wanted it to be the right time 'Hime." He looked up at her from his prone position on the floor. "Could you please untie me I can't really feel my fingers." Orihime reached around and gave the ropes a quick tug. "Where did you get these ropes anyway?"

"I got them from Urahara's shop. He has been working on this prototype to bring in new business."

"They drained my reiatsu, what kind of sick business is that hatted freak trying to get?!"

"Well…he ummm…he never told me what they did. He just said that if you ever got your act together, and came alone to my house, I should use them to bind you to the accompanying stake."

Ichigo stared at Orihime for a moment and allowed her words to penetrate his sex soaked mind. When he finished processing this new information he yanked his pants off the floor and threw them on.

"Where are you going?" Orihime called as he headed for the door.

"I need time to think. I'm sorry 'Hime." He shut the door gently on his way out. Orihime was staring blankly at the door something caught her eye. She reached out and picked up the small black box. As she lifted the lid tears filled her eyes and the single word slipped past her lips "Yes."

* * *

I know this is an awful cliff hanger and I'm sorry! Please review, I really want to hear from you. The next chapter is in the process so let me know what you think. Hopefuly I will have chapter two up soon.


	2. Revelations

Thank you to those of you who reviewed chapter one! Your comments helped shape chapter two into what you see below.

a small disclaimer: There may be spoilers below (for those who have not yet reached the Arrancar arcs. There are websites you can go to for these.)

* * *

He watched Ichigo leave Inoue's house. Both of their reiatsus were fluctuating in grief. What happened between the two of them? A short time ago their reiatsus were blending together bright and clear but now they were in flux and angry. Now is not the best time to confront Ichigo, he would probably get beaten badly. So Ishida turned silently and walked home. He ignored the flair of power behind him thinking it was just Ichigo letting off some steam.

As Ichigo left Orihime's he heard the tell tale zipper ripping sound and a framiliar voice…"Itysgo! That's no way to tweet a lady! You need to learn some manners!" It was the last thing he remembered before the blackness took him.

_**4 Months Later**_

Orihime had been feeling slightly queasy for months now but she didn't want to miss a shopping trip with Matsumoto, especially when Matsumoto was buying! Ever since Hitsagaya Taichou set up an expense account for her, Matsumoto had been on a shopping kick. Secretly Orihime believed Hitsagaya put up with it because Matsumoto brought him "presents."

Maybe she could convince Matsumoto to stop by the clinic before their shopping spree. Orihime hated being sick, surely a quick trip to the doctor would allow her some relief. He would probably tell her she was being silly and to just go home a rest for a few hours.

"Hime! It's shopping time!" Matsumoto's shout broke through her thoughts.

"Hi Matsumoto. Do you mind if we stop by the clinic before we start our shopping spree?"

"You still not feeling right? Poor Hime! Sure we can stop in, your health is more important. Besides how can you shop properly if you don't feel good?"

"Arigatou Matsumoto."

**_Kurosaki Clinic_**

Orihime sat on the table, the paper crinkling under her. She was waiting nervously for Mr. Kurosaki to come back and tell her what is wrong. Matsumoto's presence helped a little. She looked up as the door opened for him. He sat down on the small stool and rolled it so that he was in front of her. It couldn't be good news because he looked so serious. Isshin was always goofy and over the top. The only time she had seen him this serious was when they had brought her brother here all those years ago.

"Well Miss Inoue…Orihime you have some very difficult decisions to make and I want you to know that I will do whatever I can to help you." Orihime reached out to grip Matsamoto's hand tightly. This was it, the moment of truth. God! She hoped she could handle it.

"It looks like you are going to be a mother. I know that you probably have lots of questions and I will do my best to answer them but first could you tell me was Ichigo involved in this?"

Orihime's eye's got bigger as she heard his question. Tentatively she looked up at him. His eyes were full of compassion and understanding, he really would do everything he could to help her. She could trust him he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She had a feeling he already knew Ichigo was the father and that he was just confirming his suspicions. She drew in a shaky breath before answering him. "Yes. This child is Ichigo's."

"Children."

"What do you mean 'children' plural? "

"I mean exactly that. It seems you are carrying twins, they run in our family you know." His eyes began to fill with tears "my Masaki would be so happy, our first grandbabies! I hope they are little girls! The boy was too much trouble."

"Oh Hime! You didn't tell me you two finally got together!" Matsumoto looked so excited she almost didn't want to tell her the truth but she had to know and so did Mr. Kurosaki.

"We are not together. We had one night after graduation but when he found out about the ropes from Urahara he ran. I never go a chance to explain. However, in his haste to escape a box fell out of his pocket. The only thing I have left of him is this ring and these babies. Rangiku I think he was going to ask me to marry him!"

"Ring? What ring?" Isshin and Matsumoto said in unison. Orihime held out her hand so they could both see the pink diamond.

"I knew that boy was much twitchier than normal. He didn't even kick me when I came flying in his window that morning. No one has seen him since graduation. Normally he wanders off for a while to think but this is the first time I haven't known where he has gone. Has Soul Society found any clues yet?"

"We only know that there was a huge power surge in the area around him just before he disappeared."

* * *

I know this is kind of a cliffy but the next section really should be separate from this section. Now that my online class is pretty much finished the chapters should be posted with more regularity.


	3. Decisions

For those who have not read the manga chapters of "Turn Back the Pendulum" or watched the anime to episode 201, I apologize there will be spoilers. (See if you can find them!)

* * *

Orihime decided to accept the offer Isshin made. She moved in with the Kurosaki family and was grateful for the help they provided her during her pregnancy. When she first moved in with them she had some trepidation when Isshin offered her Ichigo's room but after only a slight hesitation she took it. At night when she lay down to sleep the smell of Ichigo comforted her. The children she carried would give a happy little kick every time she entered Ichigo's room. It was almost as if they could feel the lingering reiatsu of their father. Orihime understood their feeling of elation when surrounded by the presence of Ichigo's things. She would rub circles on her belly and sing softly to them.

_I hope you're doing fine out there without me_

'_Cause I'm not doing so good without you_

_The things I thought you'd never know about me_

_Were the things I guess you always understood_

_So how could I have been so blind for all these years?_

_Guess I only see the truth through all this fear,_

_And living without you…_

_And everything I have in this world_

_And all that I'll ever be_

_It could all fall down around me._

_Just as long as I have you,_

_Right here by me._

_I can't take another day without you_

'_Cause baby, I could never make it on my own_

_I've been waiting so long, just to hold you_

_And to be back in your arms where I belong_

_Sorry I can't always find the words to say_

_But everything I've ever known gets swept away_

_Inside of your love…_

_And everything I have in this world_

_And all that I'll ever be_

_It could all fall down around me._

_Just as long as I have you,_

_Right here by me._

_As the days grow long I see_

_That time is standing still for me_

_When you're not here_

_Sorry I can't always find the words to say_

_Everything I've ever known gets swept away_

_Inside of your love_

_And everything I have in this world_

_And all that I'll ever be_

_It could all fall down around me._

_Just as long as I have you,_

_Right here by me._

_And everything I have in this world_

_And all that I'll ever be_

_It could all fall down around me._

_Just as long as I have you,_

_Right here by me._

"Oh babies I hope they find him soon! I love you Kurosaki-kun, come back to me. I can't raise these babies all alone." Like many nights since Ichigo's disappearance Orihime let the silent tears fall. She put a brave face on during the day but when the sun set the emotion flowed freely. Bless Kurosaki-san! She was sure Isshin knew about her weak moments. Orihime was well aware that the control she had over her reiatsu slipped as the tears fell. Shortly after she moved in with Ichigo's family the hollows began attacking, Isshin had been forced to take up his zanpaktou in her defence. Even at captain level it became increasingly difficult for him to fight off all of the attacks by himself. More than once Orihime had to heal him after a battle and she was glad that her pregnancy heightened her powers.

"Kurosaki-san I'm sorry that I'm so much trouble. You wouldn't be hurt all the time if I was somewhere else."

"Orihime I'm proud to be the one protecting you, remember that! I regret that I can no longer protect you on my own. The hollows are growing in number and attacking more frequently. I must admit that one man isn't enough, more than ever I wish that boy was here!" Orihime let her tears fall as she realized that it was no longer safe to stay with Ichigo's family. Where would she go now? What place was safe for her? Before she could completely lose herself to worry Isshin spoke again. "I think we have to send you to Soul Society. That is the best place for you to be when another attack comes. The Shinigami there will make sure nothing will happen to you or your children. I'll take you to Urahara and have him contact Soul Society to send an emissary to take you to Seireitei."

"I understand. Thank you for everything Kurosaki-san I wish you were going with me though. If Ichigo doesn't come back I need you to be there when the babies are born. They should have family there to welcome them into the world, it would mean everything to me."

"I will borrow the ninja suit from Urahara and I promise to be there. Family is important to me, plus Masaki would want me to be there since Ichigo is missing."

"Arigatou Kurosaki-san."

_**Urahara's Shop**_

"How are you feeling Inoue-san? Do you feel up to the trip through the gate?"

"Oh I'm fine Kisuke-san, only a little sad to be leaving. I wanted to be here to explain things to Ichigo when he returned. "

"Ah I take it the ropes didn't go over well with him? The boy needs to loosen up a little."

" As soon as he heard that the ropes came from you he ran. I didn't get to explain about agreeing to test the new merchandise! I have something important to ask you Kisuke-san."

"Oh? You do? "

"Yes Kisuke-san. I would like you and Yoruichi to be the real world godparents for my children." Orihime was a bit nervous asking but they really seemed like the best people to help her children here in the real world. When it was safe for them to return to Soul Society she wanted to have the best possible protection set up.

"We would be honored Inoue-san, my kitty & I are more than willing to keep you safe when you return. Are you ready to go through? I contacted Kurosaki-san's brother he will be here to take you to Seireitei." As he finished the paper doors appeared and none other than Kyōrakutaichou.

"Ah Orihime-chan! Oh look at you! It seems my nephew did quite a number on you. Come now let us be off Ukitake is waiting. He has graciously agreed to have you stay at his manor. He loves kids and can't wait to help out! If you can do anything to help him feel better it would be much appreciated." He held out his hand and waited for her to take it before stepping back through the doors. As they disappeared Orihime thought she heard Kisuke-san say "We will meet again Inoue-san. Good luck."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, comments are always welcome! Chapter four is in the works hopefully I can get a good dent in it today.


	4. Ichigo's Whereabouts

This chapter deals with what happened to Ichigo. I was a little worried about my timeline but it turned out alright in the end. It was really hard to write the lisp for Nel!

* * *

Ichigo woke with a massive headache and disorientation. Where was he and who took him? Before he blacked out Ichigo could have sworn he heard Nel but that couldn't be right she was in Hueco Mundo. At least he thought she was, they had left her in charge there after the defeat of Aizen. As he looked at his surroundings for the first time he saw with a sense of foreboding the gray sand and pristine white towers of Hueco Mundo.

"Why now?!" Ichigo groaned at the sight. Hueco Mundo is the one place he really never wanted to see again. The memories from this place were full of the pain and anguish of loosing Orihime and nearly bleeding to death before he could save her. As he lost himself in thought a small figure clad in green stepped into his line of vision.

"Hello Itysgo! I heard wat you said to da pwetty lady. It wasn't vewy nice. I'm going to teach you how to pwopewy tweet a lady! Den you can go apowigise to the nice lady."

"Nel? You brought me here…to teach me manners? That is not something I find all that believable, ah never mind you would think of something like this. However I think you should have the full story before you jump to these conclusions." Ichigo had to think fast because Nel could hurt him pretty badly before he got a chance to defend himself. The only thing to do was tell Nel how stupid he had been and that the chances of fixing things with Orihime were slim.

"Everything was going really well, we were graduating and I had bought a ring and planned on proposing that night at her house. Did you know that we have been dating since we left here?"

"Good! I knew that Orihime was smart people. You bought a wring? What's that?"

"Huh. I guess living here you wouldn't know about rings. *Sigh* in the real world when two people make a commitment to each other they exchange rings. The man usually goes to a store that specializes in jewelry and picks something out. He will typically prepare something fancy/fussy and surprise the woman with the ring and ask the woman if she will marry him. Does any of this make sense to you?"

"It sounds so pwetty! I wish I could have been there to see what Itysgo awanged."

"No Nel you don't. You see Orihime had something planned for me that night. Things did not go at all like I planned. At first it was perfect the sunset was beautiful and the day was warm, just holding her hand and walking her home was enough. She looked so beautiful with the sun shining off her hair. Heh we were just two orange haired kids walking home."

"Oh Itysgo! What did you do to scwew evewything up? Something major had to happen for her to cry! I know you made her cry!"

"You seem to know the story better than I do and I was there! Wait, how do you know what happened? I would have known if you had been there. It would have been really embarrassing for me if you had seen what happened later that night."

"Did you do something dirty?" Her eyes got larger as she leaned towards him. Ichigo was somewhat taken aback by Nel's forward question and was at a loss on how to answer her.

"It wasn't 'dirty' per se…it may have been messy though."

"Too early?"

"WHAT?! Too early?! NO! Messy was they only thing I could think of to describe it. Nel who is teaching you these things? What are Pesche and Dondochakka teaching you? They have some explaining to do!"

"Well? Itysgo you didn't answer my question!" Nel became more insistent as she climbed into Ichigo's lap. He continued still shaking his head.

"As I was saying…we were walking back to Orihime's apartment and I was starting to get really nervous. When we got in the door she attacked me and threw my shirt over her shoulder and told me to wait in the living room. " Ichigo looked down at Nel as he chose his next words carefully. "She had on a tight leather corset with matching boots all in pink. Before I knew what was happening she had me tied to a stake on the floor."

"A stake in the floor?! Itysgo how could you miss something like that? Wasn't it obvious that it was there? Orihime is clever people! Although if da outfit was anyfing like Halibel's get up no wonders you gots distracted! "

"Yeah well it was distracting. Anyway after we finished she told me that the ropes had come from Urahara's shop. They drained my reiatsu! I could feel it leaving me but it went into Orihime. I guess I shouldn't complain since she went wild as it entered her." Ichigo looked thoughtful as Nel took the time to digest the new information.

"Itysgo did you consider pwotection? What happens if she has widdle Itysgos?" The thought was lost on Ichigo who was busy contemplating ways to lecture Nel's fraccion on the proper things one teaches children. It took nearly ten minutes for Nel's words to register in his mind.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

I know it is a bit of a cliffy but leaving it like this is a perfect transition into the next chapter. (it should be up soon.) Please leave a comment, I do take them into account in my writing!


	5. The Arrival

I hope you like the twists & turns I put in this chapter! If there are spelling errors or grammatical errors blame my roommate cause she read it over.

* * *

At first she had been nervous about having her babies in the spiritual world but Urahara assured her that he would personally see to acquiring of appropriate gigais for the twins. Unohana Taichou assured her that childbirth would be much easier in Soul Society than the real world. Here relatives could lend their reiatsu to the mother during labor to make things go more smoothly. It was always a great relief to the mother to share the burden of labor with the father and other males in the families. The males gained greater respect for those that brought life into the world and the mother had energy left incase the need to fight arose.

Orihime had been living at Ukitake Taichou's manor for the past month. She would spend her days helping Ukitake feed the coy and prune the bonsai trees. The time for her to deliver the twins was drawing nearer with everyday that past. She had been thinking about ways to heal the quiet gentle man who had helped her so much. Her power had grown exponentially since conceiving the twins and now that they were nearly ready to be born her power levels were through the roof. The need to mask her reiatsu had becoming ingrained. Now was the time to act, she had to try and heal him today before the twins were born.

"Ukitake Taichou?"

"What is it Inoue-chan? Is it time?!"

"Oh no I'm fine! Nothing wrong here! I wanted to ask you…well I would like to do something to repay your kindness. May I try to heal you?" His eyes went wide. Her request was so unexpected since not even Unohana could heal him only make him more comfortable.

"I don't know what to say Inoue-chan. I don't doubt your power but not even Unohana could heal me. I've had tuberculosis for as long as I can remember. You are welcome to try I suppose."

"Arigatou Ukitake Taichou!"

"Lets go in for tea then you can try." He set his pruning tools down and she followed him into the manor. As they sat near the coy pond drinking tea Orihime laid out her plan for Ukitake. She was glad that Ukitake had given her the chance to do this for him. He had given her so much! After she had to leave Isshin's home Ukitake had taken her in and helped care for her during the last few months of her pregnancy. It was almost as if he was the father and not Ichigo.

"How do you want me for this? Is it alright if I just sit here?"

"Yes. It is best if you sit in the meditative pose." Orihime took a calming breath then released it before beginning. She started with a little power and used a gradual build up until it blazed around Ukitake in a brilliant orange glow.

Ukitake could feel the sickness begin to dissipate as soon as Orihime's power enveloped him. The feeling was euphoric, like being in the womb again, safe and protected. Her power focused on the disease and eliminated before flowing through the rest of his body making sure nothing else was wrong before it was finished. Ukitake felt strangely empty as Orihime's power retreated back to her. Her power was a wondrous thing it didn't so much heal as it rejected what is and replaced it with what was. It was like the system restore feature on a computer, everything is put back the way it was to begin with!

He was off in his own little world so it took Ukitake a while to realize Orihime was standing in a puddle with eyes wide. She looked as though she couldn't quite believe that the time was finally here.

Orihime stood in the puddle trying to gather her wits about her. The time for the twins to be born was here and still Ichigo was missing! One tear slid down her cheek as she tried to come to terms with having to bring their children into the world alone. Oh there were plenty of people who would be with her offering their support and reiatsu but the one person who mattered most to them was absent. During the past few months it seemed as though the twins had begun to feel Ukitake as their father and not Ichigo. She couldn't blame them for slowly forgetting about Ichigo being their father. He wasn't there and she was no longer in the room that had soaked up years of his reiatsu. Her thoughts scattered as a wave of pain shot through her. There was no time for remembrance and regret only the overwhelming drive to bring forth life.

"Inoue-chan!" Ukitake's words barely registered through the pain wracking Orihime's body. Not knowing what else to do Ukitake scooped Orihime up in his arms and shunpuoed to 4th squad's head quarters calling out for Unohana as soon as he entered.

"Retsu! You must hurry, the time has come!" The quiet woman who answered his call lead him to a room she had already prepared for the occasion. Shunsui and Isshin were already waiting, ready to lend strength to Orihime for the duration of the birth.

"This will be a difficult birth." The softly spoken words had the already sober looking men stand more rigidly than before. Unohana passed her hands over Orihime gauging how things were progressing. "The father is not here to call the encouragement needed for the children to want to enter this world." She shook her head sadly as she continued to examine Orihime. Unohana stopped with her hands just hovering over Orihime's stomach. She mulled over what she felt before addressing the gathered once again.

"In all my years I have never seen the like!"

"What is it Retsu? Will Inoue-chan be all right? Ukitake couldn't help but be worried. He had grown fond of Orihime and did not want to see her in such pain.

"The children feel as though their father is here. They are willing to be born. In fact they can't wait to take on the world!" Isshin and Shunsui wore nearly identical expressions of confusion and astonishment. No one was prepared for the soft answer given by Orihime.

"They recognize Ukitake Taichou as their father. I noticed the change in the past few months while staying at his manor." She gestured weakly with her hand and Ukitake caught it.

"Why didn't you say anything to me earlier? Inoue-chan…Orihime I think under the circumstances you should call me Jushiro."

"I couldn't until after I healed you. They wanted to make sure you were well in thank you for helping us." Ukitake stared at Orihime in stunned silence until Unohana brought his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Isshin? Shunsui? We should begin, please channel your power through Jushiro." Unohana put her hand on Ukitake's sleeve and directed him to hold onto Orihime's hands. "Okay Jushiro you may begin channeling your power to Orihime. " As soon as the reiatsu entered her she began to glow with an unearthly blue light. "Orihime it is time for you to push." The reiatsu of the three men began to slowly surround and sink into Orihime as she began to push.

The pain was unlike anything she had ever experienced even the men, battle hardened warriors that they were, flinched as they experienced labor first hand. It took nearly an hour for the first to finally enter the world.

"It's a girl! Orihime she is beautiful." Unohana gently cleaned the infant and placed her in Isshin's arms. He looked down at the tiny girl and began to weep softly. There was only a little down time between the arrival of the first and the arrival of the second.

"You're doing really well Orihime we're almost through. Your daughter is beautiful. She looks just like you." Ukitake soothed Orihime as the next wave of contractions began anew. The second child took just under an hour to enter the world.

"It's a second daughter. What will you call them Orihime?" Unohana placed the second child in Shunsui's arms. The brother's stood side by side holding the little girls. They looked reverent as they welcomed the girls into the world.

Ukitake sat with a cleaned and slightly refreshed Orihime on his lap. She had her head rested on his shoulder as they watched Shunsui and Isshin coo at the girls. Orihime thought for a while as a smile began to slowly form on her face.

"I will call them Shouri and Seikouri because I was successful in my conquest."

* * *

Please review! I always appreciate the comments.


	6. Ichigo Learns of the King

For Drakeara this chapter has a bit about Grimmy's whereabouts. ;) p.s. Thanks for the idea!

* * *

Ichigo was in a state of shock as Nel's words finally got through to him. What if Orihime really was pregnant? She would have had to go through everything alone, all the doctor visits and ultrasounds. He could just imagine Orihime swollen with his child. It gave him a sense of pride that the children would be his but it was shadowed with regret at not being there for her when he was needed most. He needed to find a way to get to her and protect her. Abruptly Ichigo remembered the ropes that had pull the reiatsu out of him and into her. If she really was pregnant the child would be extremely powerful and it would make Orihime a target for hollows.

Nel watched the emotions play across Ichigo's face as understanding dawned. This had been her purpose all along and she was glad to be of help. Orihime deserved the best and up until this point that hadn't been Ichigo. Now that he was beginning to understand a little of what Orihime was going through he would become a more suitable mate.

"Nel you must order the hollows not to attack Orihime! I think she may be pregnant with my child!"

"The pwophecy has bween fufiwlled. Da Twin Dwagons have entered da world."

"Twin Dragons? What are you talking about Nel?"

Nel's eyes took on a dream like cast and as she spoke in her adult voice. "After the great evil has been defeated there will emerge the Twin Dragons. They will come from the union of the Speed Phantom and the one who rejects fate. They that hold the dual Zanpaktou one of earth the other of air. Both shall equal the ice dragon's strength alone yet together they shall surpass all. Only the King's family can stand against their might. Train them well and they shall fight for you but neglect them and they will be an unstoppable enemy. Thiers's is a destiny that shall change the hierarchy of Soul Society for only through them shall the King return to reign."

"Nel?! What do you mean 'they will come from the union of the Speed Phantom and the one who rejects fate?' The last one can only mean Orihime but who is the Speed Phantom?"

"Whadt are you talking about Itsygo? Were you twying to tell me something?" Ichigo was relieved that Nel was back to normal but he worried that she didn't know what she had just said.

"Speed Phantom. Do you know him? I have to find out so I can keep him away from Orihime!"

"Perhaps da answer you seek is held in da Soul Society." Nel cocked her head at Ichigo and waited for him to process what he had been told. It usually took a few minutes to a half an hour for him to completely understand something this important. He may be a relatively bright student but when it came to personal matters he was an idiot. Nel knew that he would go to Soul Society seeking answers and she could return to her adult form and find her lover. A much more entertaining prospect than telling Ichigo he was the Speed Phantom and his children would change Soul Society forever. Most days Ichigo could barely take care of himself so telling him of his fatherhood was not the best thing to do.

Soon the King would return and set everything to rights. Those Shinigami had become somewhat of a liability for him. The rules had been broken in an unforgivable way. Some rules were meant to be broken but not ferreting Aizen's evil earlier then letting him run rampant were unforgivable offences. Someone would pay for the Shinigami's crimes and it was likely to be the one personally involved with Aizen.

The King sat back with a soft chuckle as he watched his grandson struggle with the truths he had been given. He sighed. The boy still had some growing to do but that would be taken care of in the trials. Things would be difficult for Ichigo but he should get through them without being too badly hurt as long as he kept his woman close. Orihime was perfect for Ichigo and the king would reward them handsomely if they made things work.

He turned to the next screen to check on how Orihime was progressing. Hmm she seemed to be getting cozy with Ukitake. It would be good for her to have some happiness while Ichigo learned a few things. The king was anxious to begin teaching his grandson of course he wouldn't tell Ichigo that he was his grandson until after the training and trials were complete. If Ichigo failed then the king would have nothing further to do with him. Though it pained him to think these things it was necessary, for the weak were not well respected in the kingdom.

"Your Majesty, Kai?" his valet, Kojima, interrupted his thoughts "Your grandson is preparing to leave Hueco Mundo. This is your opportunity to intercept him before he reaches the living world."

"Yes. Ichigo must not reach the living world. I shall grab him just before he gets there."

Ichigo, being completely clueless to the goings on of his grandfather, was in a hurry to return to the Living World and find out if Orihime really was pregnant. He would do the right thing and marry her, after all that had been his plan in the first place. His thoughts were somewhat of a jumble as he ran through the in-between world. He was so caught up in his own mind that he failed to notice the portal open before him. Ichigo came to a sudden halt when he heard his name.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Ichigo slowly turned at the sound of his name noticing his surroundings for the first time. Was this some kind of palace? It looked like the drawings of the Emperor's Palace from his history books though something about the place seem vaguely familiar as though he had been here before. Even the liveried man looked familiar.

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

"Follow me. It is unwise to keep his eminence waiting." Kojima turned and walked to a set of ornate doors. The doors opened soundlessly as he strode forward.

"Your Majesty? _Kōshaku _Kurosaki the younger has arrived." Ichigo was startled by the title and wondered what his father hadn't told him. The old man had some serious answering to do. His attention was drawn to the imposing man seated on the ornate throne.

"Welcome to my kingdom young _Kōshaku. _I see by the look on your face that your father didn't explain anything to you."

"No sir he did not. Why am I here and where is here?"

"Hmmm…where to begin." The king looked thoughtful for a moment then decided the best way was the most direct. " Your mother, Masaki, was my daughter. I am the King of Soul Society. King Kurosaki Kai VI to be exact. You are my grandson Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will try to have the next chapter up this weekend as Friday is my typing day.


	7. Visions

I don't own Bleach & such that belongs to Tite.

Gomen that the chapter took so long the next one is nearly done. Life is crap at the moment but I will do my best to put the next chapter up within the week.

* * *

"I brought you here for training. Your Shinigami skills are nearly horrible enough to disgrace the family. No one in the Royal family of Kurosaki has ever been this poor at fighting."

"What do you mean royal family? And my fighting skills are fine! I win don't I?!"

"After being beaten stupid first!" the king roared at him. Ichigo was somewhat taken aback. "Your mother didn't want you fighting and Isshin caved to her demands." *sigh* "If only she had allowed you to fight and develop your Shinigami skills she might have been saved."

"Are you saying that I could have saved my mother?"

"Yes, she could have been saved. A member of the Shinigami royal family is trained in the art of being a Shinigami from the time that they can walk and talk. By the look on your face I see it is another thing that Isshin neglected to mention. How he ever got promoted to Zero Squad Captain is beyond me."

"My father is the captain of Zero squad?! You have got to be kidding me! The man is a complete fool. He attacks me every chance he gets, he even tries to attack me in my sleep! The house is like a war zone. Karin ignores him till he cries and Yuzu goes along with whatever stupid thing he comes up with."

"He attacks you every chance he gets eh? Well maybe he isn't such a failure after all. I suppose I should give him some credit since he managed to keep you from becoming a Shinigami until you were needed."

"My father knew I was a Shinigami and is one himself. It clears things up I suppose. I still don't understand why he acted like such a douche my whole life."

"It was likely due to Masaki wanting you to know what a normal life was like. He may have played it up a bit more than necessary."

"I'll say." Ichigo muttered.

"In any case it's Isshin you have to thank for your fighting skills. I will let you think on the things I have told you. Kojima will show you to your room. It has been waiting for you a long time."

It took all the will power Ichigo possessed to bow to his grandfather before turning to follow Kojima. The walls of the palace depicted the great battles fought by the members of the Gotei 13. If he squinted, Ichigo could see the figures move as though forever locked in battle. As the doors to his room opened, Ichigo stood dumbfounded. An enormous bed with an indigo and silver spread took up one corner of the room. There was an entire wall of columns that lead out to a balcony with a phenomenal view of the palace gardens. Adjacent to the bed there was a door leading into a bath done in blue marble. The pool-like bath had the _om_ engraved in the floor. Ichigo walked back into the main room and found that the _om_ was embossed across the bedspread as well. He had really done it now. All he wanted was to get back to Orihime and apologize. There were so many things that he wanted to do over the first of which was to marry Orihime. The emotions twisted his gut at the thought of Orihime having his child all alone.

Ichigo fell back on the bed with all those thoughts swirling in his head. Tomorrow he would have to ask his grandfather, if he believed the old man's story, about the prophecy Nel told him. As his thoughts began to blur he thought he saw a glimpse of a laughing Orihime playing with two bright-eyed toddlers, one had hair of snowy white tipped with bright orange while the other had bright orange hair tipped in white. The vision was so beautiful he wished that he were a part of it. Two names whispered through his mind Shouri and Seikouri. As his eyes closed a tear slid down before oblivion greeted him.

Ichigo dreamed of Orihime scolding two toddlers from his earlier dream. How had they gotten so big so fast? They were growing up without him! It seemed he was missing out on his children's lives and he needed to find a way back before he completely missed their childhood. He wanted to be a father for them, to teach them about life and watch them grow. The flow of time seemed to be slower here in the King's domain, either that or somehow Soul Society's time was spinning faster than normal. Somehow his sleeping mind knew that neither of these was true. The answer came out of nowhere: royal children regulated their own growth. They could grow & age as fast as they wanted/needed to accomplish the tasks set before him. Could his children be accelerating their growth so that they could find him? Was that even possible? He woke with a start mildly disoriented at his surroundings as his memories came flooding back.

Ichigo tried to process the dream a knock at the door broke through his thoughts. He rolled off the lake-sized bed to answer the door. As he opened the door he was rendered speechless by the figure before him. She looked like his mother.

"Good Morning Ichigo. I've been waiting a long time to see you again."

"Mother?" Ichigo was confused. The woman before him looked like his mother but her voice was different.

"Oh! How thoughtless of me, of course you wouldn't remember me. It has been many years after all. I am Queen Io your grandmother."

"Grandmother! You're my grandmother? But you don't look like you are old enough to be a grandmother!"

"Ichigo! You know better than that. The members of this family don't have to look any older than we want to. Your subconscious knows this to be true."

"How do you know that I was thinking of that last night?"

"We do not dream here in the kingdom. Every 'dream' this family has in the kingdom is a vision of some type or another, some of us dream of the past, some the future, and others the present. You are one that dreams of the present. My daughter saw the future, it was one of the reasons we allowed her to marry Captain Isshin. The others confirmed her visions and she married Isshin."

"That explains nothing, but I'm being rude. Please come in and sit down I would like to hear more about my mother."

Ichigo moved back away from the door to allow his grandmother into the sitting area. He sensed that there was more to this story than he knew. If he waited quietly and listened carefully (something new for him) he might learn how to get to Orihime and his children.

"I will try to explain this as best I can. Masaki had a vision about her marriage to Captain Isshin and how important it was that it be allowed to happen. She never told any of us the full extent of the vision but I believe she knew how important you would be to Soul Society. So I gave them my blessing. However, not long after your sisters were born Masaki and Isshin took you and your sisters and moved to the living world."

"I questioned the wisdom of her actions until I learned what our son had been doing in Soul Society. On behalf of your grandfather and all of the family thank you for defeating Aizen."

"You are telling me that my mom knew what her brother planned so she made sure that I was in the living world?"

"Yes she knew though with the future only some things can be given different paths. Masaki knew what Aizen would do so she made sure that you were born to have the chance to stop him. "

* * *

Seriously not my best work. However, I always enjoy constructive criticism. Please review. [for those following the manga online I have to say "WTF?! Tite why?!"


	8. Orihime Copes

Orihime was tired. Two little babies were a lot of work even with Ukitake helping. He couldn't always pick up the slack; since his disease had been cured he had been going through the 13 with a fine toothcomb. The two fools that acted, as his fukutaichou had been so busy with each other that they neglected the paper work and training the 13th desperately needed.

Ukitake was so helpful with Shouri and Seikouri when they woke up in the night crying. Orihime tried not to feel weird about sharing Ukitake's room because it really was easier to sleep there with the girls. They were growing so fast! It was a balm that Yama-ji had received word that Ichigo had been found and would be spending time learning from his grandfather for a while. Orihime was glad that they found him but oh how she missed him! Ukitake did his best to fill the void left by Ichigo but a piece of Orihime's heart still waited for the day when Ichigo returned. It had grown smaller as the days went by without him.

The girls reminded her so much of Ichigo with their bright orange hair. It was strange though; Shouri's hair was bright orange with snow-white tips almost as though it had been frosted. Seikouri's was the opposite of her sister's; having hair of snowy white with bright orange tips as though it had been dipped in paint. Both girls had eyes of rich mahogany brown. Each girl had her quirks Seikouri could make things grow just by being near them while Shouri could form a solid barrier of air around herself and her sister. Orihime found that if you looked close enough you could see the outline of a figure next to each girl. It worried her a little but she had heard about Shinigami who could manifest their zanpaktou, even seen Renji do so. She decided the time to worry would be if the girls began to kill hollows.

Orihime set her concerns aside and continued filling out paperwork. She was in the office of the 13th division helping Ukitake by doing the paperwork of the fukutiachou. It was the least she could do to repay him for the kindness of allowing her and the twins to stay with him. Both Ukitake and Rukia were necessary to fix what the two 3rd seats neglected. So Orihime was happy to do paperwork while the twins played.

******************

The twins sat in the play area of the 13th division once again relegated there while their mother filled out paperwork. It was good of their mother to help their foster father but they really wanted to meet this Ichigo their mother spoke of. Since Orihime seemed in no hurry to find him the twins decided to find a way to meet him on their own. It would take them time to plan and execute what they had come up with. The twins looked over to make sure their mother was too engrossed in paper work to pay them much mind other than the occasional cursory glance.

Long ago when they had still been in the womb the twins could pinpoint their father's location by searching for his reiatsu. It was a little more difficult now since Ukitake had given their mother the necessary reiatsu during their birth. They had to put more effort into separating the reiatsus they were familiar with to find the one they wanted. Finding Ichigo wasn't too difficult since he still hadn't learned the control the captains had. All those days of 'hide and seek' were finally paying off.

Shouri and Seikouri had finally achieved the level of concentration needed to contact Ichigo through the worlds when Orihime, finally done with the paperwork, walked their way. Her eyes were fixed on the picture forming before the twins. It was an image of Ichigo in a room filled with blue marble. He looked haggard and a bit at a loss. It was the most beautiful site Orihime had seen in months. Well maybe not the best thing since she had caught a glimpse of Ukitake coming out of the pond after his morning swim.

"That is something amazing. I wasn't sure their power was at that level yet." Orihime whipped around at the sound of Ukitake's voice breaking the twin's concentration. The image they had been forming shimmered out of existence with barely a whisper of displaced air.

"What do you mean Ukitake Taichou? The girls couldn't have created that picture! They don't even know what Ichigo looks like!"

"They wouldn't have to Orhime-chan. If I am correct in my deduction they opened a path to the King's dimension. I will discuss this with Shun and Yamamoto-san and see what they have to say."

Orihime couldn't believe what Ukitake had just told her. If he was right then her girls were the equivalent of the King's Key. The potential danger that put them in was enormous. Soul Society had already had one power hungry individual try to make a King's key. If the information got out that her girls could create a path some one would surly try to take them. Logically she knew that Ukitake and the other captains wouldn't let that happen but a mother's worry didn't always heed logic.

Through it all the twins sad quietly only slightly appeased that they had not only found their father but succeeded in creating a path to him. Now that they knew what he looked like as well as knowing the feel of his reiatsu finding him and pinpointing his location later on should be no trouble for them.

************

"I'm telling you Shun you should have seen what those little girls did! Their power is at captain's level if not higher. I don't think they just conjured a key, I think they are a key."

"That's some heavy stuff Juu. Who would have thought those cute little girls would have this much power. Maybe my cute Nanao-chan should stop by and give your girls some Kido lessons."

"You're right they should be trained to use their power and Nanao has had years of dealing with you so the opportunity to teach children will likely be a relief to her." Ukitake could hear Shunsui's laughter follow him as he left the eighth division.


End file.
